


Часы без часовщика

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Elementary (TV), Mindhunters (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лукаса дрожат руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часы без часовщика

**Author's Note:**

> AU, начинающееся на ветке, которая ответвляется предположительно после первой серии. (Потому что автор смотрел только её; все несостыковки с каноном можно валить на этот факт).  
> AU по отношению к концовке "Охотников за разумом".

У Лукаса дрожат руки, когда он подключает провода к детонатору, а от него — к бомбе. Порядок действий — вот он, Лукас его продумал. Всё будет идти по плану, именно так, как он нацарапал карандашом на листах бумаги в безликой серой папке. Но сейчас он почему-то слегка паникует; возможно, тот случай на острове кое-чему его научил, например — не стоит недооценивать мышку. Тем более, когда она работает на ФБР. Вообще, это какой-то злой рок — умные женщины всегда все портят. Но в этот раз всё должно быть проще, потому что у Лукаса много времени в запасе. А уж время — его лучший друг. Самое точное, самое лаконичное и самое... предсказуемое. Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так. Он слишком хорошо знает людей, чтобы угадать, кто как поступит. Для этого он проходил курсы. Как там говорил Харрис? «Теперь вы знаете, как оно — внутри головы психопата»? Или это был не он? И говорил как-то по-другому? В любом случае, сейчас он уже ничего не скажет, потому что его тело, словно куколка, болтается на веревочках и танцует что-то веселенькое.  
Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так. Стрелка движется по циферблату, отсчитывая секунды до следующего хода. Лукас расставляет свои ловушки, заманивая мышку. На этот раз сыр в мышеловке — для этой брюнетки, которая послужит лишь первой фишкой домино в многоходовой комбинации.

***

— Холмс! — Резкий голос напарницы выдергивает Шерлока из фантазий, он вздрагивает, очнувшись от дремы, и одергивает ладонь от подбородка, послужившую удобной подушкой, пока он клевал носом во время очередной нотации. — Ты мне нужен! Я надеюсь, ты не забыл, что у нас маньяк?  
— У нас маньяк? У нас с тобой завелся маньяк? И давно? Почему я не в курсе? А мы его планировали? — Шерлок вяло парирует, не глядя ей в глаза и пытаясь отшутиться. Эта новая история его почему-то совсем не заинтересовала. К тому же, последнее время он стал очень рассеянным.  
Джоан пропускает это мимо ушей и втыкает ещё одну булавку с флажком на карту города, висящую на стене кабинета.

— Отдел подбросил новые подробности дела. Есть психологический портрет маньяка. Помимо очевидного факта, что очень умен, он наблюдателен, хорошо знает людей, и — самое главное — он помешан на числах. На каждом месте преступления найдены остановившиеся треснутые часы. Криминалисты подтверждают, что время, выставленное на них, совпадает с предполагаемым временем смерти жертв.

— Что очень играет на руку криминалистам — ведь они сами, очевидно, не в состоянии настолько точно, поминутно рассчитать время, — Шерлок морщит лоб, встает и подходит к Джоан. — Послушай, я знаю, что погиб твой знакомый сотрудник ФБР, но ты должна сохранять хладнокровие. И то, что ты дергаешься, не помогает ни тебе, ни мне.

Джоан пристально смотрит ему в глаза. Между их лицами всего несколько сантиметров. Она медленно вдыхает, выдыхает и кладет папку на стол.

— Похоже, что ты можешь во всем разобраться и без меня. Ну что же, вперед.  
Дверь хлопает за ней, и ещё несколько секунд слышно цоканье её каблуков по паркету.  
Шерлок открывает папку и начинает читать. Глаза быстро бегают по строчкам и словно выделяют невидимым маркером отдельные слова. Какое странное дело. Маньяк убирает людей не из личной мести или персональных больных фантазий. И каждый раз всё обставлено так, что можно было бы подумать на каждого, кто окружал жертву. Лишь одна деталь намекает на их непричастность — часы.

***

Лукас ждёт. Пока он ждёт, числа роем гудят в его голове. Один из самых простых способов избавиться от них — облечь их в идеальную форму продуманной системы, чтобы они помогли мышкам найти мышеловку. В окно слепым бельмом глядит луна, а Лукас щелкает автоматической ручкой. Щелк-щелк-щелк. Щелк-щелк. Одиннадцать лет назад удача оказалась на его стороне — он выжил. Его смогли спасти, он долгое время провалялся в реабилитации, о которой теперь напоминает только шрам. Лукас был бы не Лукас, если бы не смог придумать свою, весьма гладкую версию событий на острове, подкрепленную доказательствами, тем самым избавив себя от обвинений и тюрьмы.  
Однако нужно всегда быть начеку — похоже, что в полиции начали о чём-то догадываться. И он не может позволить им поймать себя. Просто потому, что ученик должен превзойти учителя.

Лукас шпилькой взламывает замок квартиры офицера полиции, пока тот крепко спит, выпив перед сном чашку чая со снотворным, которое Лукас туда заблаговременно подсыпал. Это было не очень сложно — достаточно было в супермаркете, пока офицер отвлекся на стеллаж с кукурузными хлопьями, подменить в его тележке обычную пачку чая _особенной — «Сладких снов, офицер»_. Лукас тихо проникает в квартиру и начинает расставлять свои игрушки.

***

Раннее утро встречает Шерлока стаканом кофе из Старбакса, который он покупает по пути к месту преступления. Джоан уже ждет его там, почти такая же, как и всегда — спокойная и серьезная, с искоркой любопытства и легкого негодования по отношению к его поведению. Но Шерлок видит, как ей сегодня трудно скрыть эмоции. Второй её хороший знакомый за неделю. Труп в постели, с засохшей пеной у рта — после того, как прозвенел будильник, мужчина потянулся рукой к столику за стаканом воды и не глядя сделал глоток. Раб своей привычки утолил жажду отбеливателем.  
На столике лежат треснутые наручные часы — 8:00.

На стене над кроватью выведено красным маркером — _«Я любил тебя, Джоан.»_ Ей следовало бы испугаться.

Шерлок дружески похлопывает её по предплечью, приобняв, пока она разговаривает со следователями. Кажется, она не замечает этого жеста излишней близости, или не считает его неуместным. Он болтает что-то про то, что это могла быть какая угодно Джоан, что среди знакомых жертвы обязательно найдется ещё одна. Но после строгого взгляда Джоан Шерлок замолкает и сбрасывает всю эту позитивную шелуху. Он прекрасно понимает, что к жертве данное послание не имеет ровным счетом никакого отношения — тело офицера лишь способ передать его. Убийца досконально знает процесс расследования и то, что Джоан непременно увидела бы надпись. И, конечно, любовь здесь совсем не при чем.

***

Лукас расставляет свои паучьи сети. Жертв будет много. Ровно столько, чтобы подвести азиатку к краю. Почему он выбрал её? Потому что он хочет, чтобы она страдала. Потому что он хочет, чтобы Шерлок не мог ничего с этим поделать. Чтобы они чувствовали, как вокруг них смыкается кольцо, которое задушит их.  
А потом он бросит в полицейское осиное гнездо какую-нибудь мелочь, зацепку, улику, из-за которой они все, все перегрызутся. Они будут думать, что среди них есть крыса, и каждый будет считать ею своего напарника, или начальника, или подчиненного... А Лукас будет смотреть, как они будут сдавать друг друга. Конечно, так весело, как на острове, уже не получится, потому что большинство из них всего лишь лишится своего значка и окажется в тюрьме, но... Такое развлечение тоже не так уж и плохо, если Лукас не хочет рисковать своей шкурой.

***

Шерлок осматривает место преступления уже без Джоан — она поехала домой, обзаведясь охраной в виде двух полицейских, которые будут блюсти её безопасность. Ему откровенно скучно — убийца слишком последователен, поэтому его легко просчитать. «Проходил психологическую проф. подготовку, возможно, в ФБР; помешан на контроле, однако в личной жизни явный неудачник. Имеет связи в полиции. Кто-то сливает ему подробности расследований... Или он хочет, чтобы так думали. Искусный манипулятор, социопат, садомазохист. Возможно, из крайне патриархальной семьи, долгое время находился под влиянием авторитарного отца. Перфекционист, считает, что люди рабы привычек, и поэтому не имеют права называться людьми. Значит ли это, что сам не идеален в этом смысле?»

Никаких улик, кроме тех, которые убийца сам пожелал оставить.

«Но зачем маньяку нужна Джоан? Вряд ли она знакома с ним. Она даже не из полиции. Всего лишь куратор. Слишком безликая фигура в его гамбите. Единственное, что ставит её под прицел — связь со мной. Значит ли это, что послание — для меня? И как это связано с убийством офицера, которое, хоть и является лишь способом донести послание, явно обладает политическим привкусом? Почему именно офицер? Почему не продавщица продуктового, которая знакома с Джоан, да и со мной ближе, чем этот несчастный?»

Слишком много вопросов для такого простого дела.

***

Джоан заставляет себя не плакать. Она понимает, что двое полицейских, засыпающих в патрульной машине под её окном, вряд ли успеют что-то сделать, если уж маньяк действительно что-то предпримет. Он вообще мог побывать здесь задолго до сегодняшнего дня, и его ловушка сработает вообще без его участия.  
Джоан нужно отвлечься, заняться чем-нибудь, что полностью бы захватило разум. Сейчас главная её цель — это сделать постреабилитационный период Шерлока как можно более устойчивым, чтобы лишить его поводов сорваться. За неполную неделю, прошедшую с момента их знакомства, Джоан успела узнать о нём многое, но Шерлок — такой человек, с которым никогда не знаешь, какие сюрпризы откроются следующими. Она решает опробовать полученный в связи с участием в расследованиях доступ секретности. Она открывает ноутбук и заходит в полицейские базы данных в поисках досье на Шерлока.

***

Капитан Грегсон попадается на своей тайной квартире, в которую водит проституток. Он задевает ногой растяжку, которая активирует детонатор. От него один сигнал идёт к самодельной бомбе, другой — к телевизору, который включается и проигрывает вступление «Санта-Барбары». Капитан в коме, жена и дети — в его палате обливаются слезами.

Лукас сдержанно улыбается, читая краткую сводку об этом в газете. Значит, этой ночью можно будет отдохнуть.

***

Джоан не хочется спать, поэтому она заваривает кофе и продолжает составлять собственное досье на Шерлока. В глубине души она понимает, что тут не просто профессиональный интерес, а зарождающиеся чувства к этому странному человеку, которого порой так трудно понять.

Она виртуально отправляется в его прошлое, до его работы на полицию Штатов. Она идет по ниточкам всё дальше, и в какой-то момент понимает, что они обрываются. Ей знакомо это — многие наркоманы подделывают документы и страховку, чтобы потом было проще получить, к примеру, нужный препарат по рецепту. Те наркоманы, которым удается завязать, иногда желают полностью ликвидировать любые напоминания о прошлом, вплоть до переезда в другую страну и начала совершенно новой жизни. Какой из этих вариантов у Шерлока, Джоан не знает. Если первый — то это значит, что он сорвался ещё очень давно, что эта реабилитация — уже не первая, и что сейчас он вполне может врать ей, за её спиной получая наркотики. А если второй... Он говорил, что жил в Лондоне, и что там что-то произошло. Скрывая это, он вообще мог придумать всё, что угодно. Если обманывает в одном, почему бы не обмануть в другом?

Джоан закрывает крышку ноутбука. В темноте комнаты белёсо мерцает маленький диод на боковой панели корпуса. Ей уже не страшно. Холодное спокойствие серой шершавой стеной защищает ее нервную систему.

***

Шерлок заматывает шею красным шарфом, когда Джоан встречает его у двери его квартиры. Она не понимает, почему расследование не продвигается ни на йоту, в то время как число жертв растет. На этот раз рядом с трупом красуется надпись чем-то липким и сладко пахнущим — _«Скоро они всё узнают»_. Кажется, Шерлоку не по себе, но он старается этого не показывать. Джоан ловит себя на мысли, что хочет быть с ним рядом, когда всё закончится, и не может поверить, что смирилась.  
Шерлок носит шарф слишком часто, и это выглядит как почти фетишистская привязанность, нежели дань моде или стилю. Джоан подмечает, что, к тому же, ему не очень-то идёт. На нём всегда одето чуть больше, чем стоило бы, как будто он хочет что-то скрыть. Лишь иногда Джоан видит закатанные рукава рубашки и его покрытые темными волосами руки, и это заставляет её подумать, что он стыдится. По крайней мере, не её.

***

Лукасу больно. Он содрал пальцы в кровь, когда пытался соскрести со стены краску. Теперь под ногтями острые чешуйки, и он не знает, зачем он это делал. Он просто устал. Устал бороться с невидимыми врагами, устал бороться с самим собой. Тик-так. Тик-так. Его голову разрывает от переполняющей её информации, от многоэтажных конструкций, которые можно уничтожить, только выстрелив себе в рот. Если бы был хоть какой-то выход, хоть какая-то нора, протиснувшись в которую, можно было бы стать другим человеком, он непременно сделал бы это. Но норы нет. Есть только бескрайние океаны безудержной жестокости, которую он спускает по струйке и наслаждается моментом. Только тогда ему хорошо. Только тогда. Но наркотик слишком силен — нужна более крупная доза.

***

Джоан приглашает Шерлока на кофе после работы, стараясь сделать это как можно более ненавязчиво. Она надеется прояснить что-то в нем для себя, как в профессиональном плане, так и в личном, хотя она очень рассчитывает именно на первое.  
Она ждёт его чуть более получаса, пока полностью не разочаровывается во всех смыслах. Он не придёт, он её обманывает.

Так будет всегда.

***

Шерлок расслабленно сидит в кресле, проматывая макро-кадры деталей убийств. Всё это ему кажется таким знакомым, как на негативе старой засвеченной пленки. Он засыпает под тихое жужжание нескольких телевизоров, включенных на разные каналы. Что-то вертится на языке, но он упускает это, перейдя зыбкую границу между явью и сном.

***

Джоан поздно возвращается из кофейни. Подойдя к дому, она приветствует все тех же двух полицейских, ждущих её возвращения. Один из них, интуитивно чувствуя её разочарование, выходит из машины, предлагая провести до двери и проверить, чтобы всё было в порядке, прежде чем она ляжет спать. Джоан соглашается, но считает это совершенно лишним.  
Когда она открывает дверь, полицейский заходит первым, не включая свет. Джоан немного улыбается — происходящее кажется ей глупой грошовой комедией. Мужчина открывает дверь в её спальню, и луч его фонарика выхватывает человека, пишущего что-то собственной кровью на стене.  
Он испуганно оборачивается, щурится на свет и тут же резко встаёт. Три вещи происходят одновременно — мужчина заводит руку за спину, чтобы взять что-то, полицейский выхватывает пистолет, и грохочет оглушающий выстрел, сливающийся с криком ужаса Джоан.

— Шерлок!!

Мужчина непонимающе и зло смотрит на неё. На нём футболка, и на шее ярким пятном тянется шрам от огнестрела. Джоан мельком замечает, что после такого ранения выживаемость минимальная. Пуля прошивает плечо мужчины, он дергается, и из раны течет густая кровь, заливающая футболку. Пока полицейский бросается к нему и пытается связать наручниками, Джоан наконец складывает части паззла: досье, портрет, рассказы самого Шерлока и выводы следователей. Мужчина смотрит ей в глаза и холодным тоном произносит:

— Я Лукас. Лукас! Запомни это, дрянь.

***

Шерлок видит всё собственными глазами, но не может ничего поделать. Он видит, как Джоан сдерживается, и ничего на её лице не выдает её чувств.  
В зале суда душно и как-то глупо. Его признают невменяемым. Шерлоку страшно, потому что клиника — не лучшее место для Лукаса. Просто потому, что лечение не будет длиться вечно.

Тик-так. Тик-так.


End file.
